Two weeks
by Vienetta
Summary: It's a project,it means that if you like it you're leaving a comment  I also accept anonymous ones , and the project is turning into history. The main idee is YOU as a NO 1 character. Chech it inside!
1. Chapter 1

You jumped out of a taxi, your pink flats hitting the pavement lightly and made your way into the complex heading straight to the front desk. Dragging your suitcase and duffel bag behind you, you made sure that you didn't bumped into anything. Reaching your destination you smiled at a fat man with a jelly donut in his hand.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods," the man said with fake happiness and some of pre-eaten piece of the donut landed in front of you... "How can I help you?" You backed away a little, just to make sure that none of his food will land on your favorite white summer dress, which you bought last year in Paris. Trying to be nice, you once again put on your best smile and with a small sigh you spoke to the man.

"Hi! I'm _ Audeet and I booked an apartment under my surname." He read through a few files, wrote something down in the computer and with a feigned smile reached for the key-card.

"Ah, yes Mrs. Audeet." His creepy smile sent a chill down your spine and out of curiosity you read his name tag as he handed you yours keys.

"Mr. Bitters." He nodded his head and you couldn't stop a thought that his name suits him. "Thank you." You added politely grabbing the key card and hiding it in you purse.

"You'll be in 2K, next to the hockey heads. Have a Palm Woods day." Mr. Bitters with a wave of his hands shooed you, so you walked to the elevator, dragging all of your equipment behind you.

"Hockey heads?" You laughed a little at this nickname. You pressed the 'up' arrow and waited for the elevator to come. Shuffling on your feet, you played with your phone, sending a text message to your best friend Savannah.

'_Hi __grl! Up in PW. This spring brake might be boring ;/ Xxx - Audeet'_

You heard a dinging noise and without looking up you started to walked into the elevator. You jerked your head up as soon as you hit something hard, but too warm to be a wall. Falling back on to your duffle bag, you moaned a light 'ouch' as your back made a contact with something hard inside your carrier.

"Shit..." You muttered closing your eyes in pain, tears threatening to fall. You heard a gasp and soon two strong arms brought you back into standing position.

"You're okay?" A soft male voice ringed thru you ears, but you didn't dare to open your eyes. "Ay..." You heard the voice once again. "Please open up your eyes." The panic in his words was almost touchable. You squeezed your eyes harder and than fluttered them open. "Hi!" Closing your eyes for a while you took a deep breath and opened them again, just to find a deep brown eyes looking back at you. "Your ok!"

"I am?" You looked shocked at him, but then snapped out of it and freed from his grip. "I mean, yep I am. My back is hurting a little, but I'll be fine." You smiled at the stranger and then ogled him up and down. It was a teenage boy, at least your age or maybe one-two years older. He was well build, a few inches taller than yours 5 feet 7 inches. He had a short spiked, dark brown, almost black hair, which went well with his light skin tone. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. You looked a little longer at his face and than a shocked expression was written all over your face. You didn't even realized when he came closer to you.  
>"Let me see your back.." He smiled a genuine smile at you and it made you instantly trust him. "I'm Logan by the way."<p>

"I know. Big Time Rush. I'm a fan." You smiled brightly at him. "Not a huge, psycho one, but a fan." You tried to defend yourself, only making you feel more embarrassed.

"Good to know." His laugh rings in your ears and it was so infectious that you laughed along. "So would you like me to check your back? I wanted to be a doctor if this..." He motioned his hands in circle. "... wouldn't work."

"Wouldn't checking my back here seem a little... I don't know... weird?"

"Well..." His face tinted a light pink color. "I think it would, but I can make all of it up to you, by going up to your apartment with you, dragging all of your bags for you and than checking if you're hurt, kay?"

"Still sounds a little creepy for me since I just met you." You laughed. "But it's ok. Come on!" Logan grabbed all of your bags and fallowed you into the elevator and next to your apartment.

"2K..." He smiled at you. "I live right next door. Your bedroom wall is probably one of our bedrooms wall too." He ranted randomly.

"Nice." You laughed as you entered your apartment with him fallowing you. "Wow..." You mumbled as you ogled your living room. "If the rest of the rooms are like this, I'm fine with that."  
>"You're apartment is way better than ours before the renovation. How did you do this?"<p>

"Well... My father is a good movie director and my mom used to be a model, so I'll say we are reach enough to afford that kind of place." You answered mater of fact. "But I'm not spoiled!" You waved your hands frantically in front of Logan's face. "Not even a little." You didn't want him to think that you were another spoiled girl in this world, that has everything on the snap of her finger.

"Chill." He laughed grabbing your hands and putting them down. "I know you're not spoiled. And even if..."

"I'm not." You stomped your feet, making your point clear.

"And EVEN IF a little, I would be fine with that." He smiled at you and a light blush appeared at your face.

"Shut up..." You shoved him playfully. "I thought you were the shyest one?" You looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Does the magazine lie to us, fans?" In mocked anger you put your hands on your hips glaring at Logan.

"That's how paparazzi work!" He laughed at your weak attempt to play mad. "But sometimes, I am shy." He rubbed the back of his neck in nervous manner.

"Yeah, right." You started to unpack, laughing slightly at the boy. As you were talking out your clothes, Logan came up to you and just stood there smiling goofily at you. "What?" You looked dumbfounded as you tossed away your black bikini.

"Nothing." He shrugged his arms, still looking at you with this odd face. You raised your eyebrow at him and finally he answered. "What would you said if I would invite you to lunch?"  
>"As friends?"<p>

"As friends."

"Than yes, I would love to go." He grabbed your hand pulling you out of your apartment and straight into 2J. "I'll be right back, just let me take something." You looked at him with an 'okey?' look on your face and soon you were standing alone in the middle of Big Time Rush living room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I see that some of you like this thingy right here. If anybody saw, there's a poll in my profile and the question of it is 'who should be a main character in this project'. Oh! And the guy who will come up on a second place would be a main character of my other project, so heads up! Go and vote! And comment, of course.**_

Logan left to pick up something from his bedroom, so you had a time to wonder around the dining/living room. You spotted a few pictures standing on the shelves and you thoughtfully watched them for a moment. Walking more around the flat, you once again played with your phone, this time sending a briefer message to Savannah.

'_Chilling w/ Logan Mitchell! How gr8 is that? Xxx – Audeet'_

And like it ended up first time in the lobby, this time you bumped into someone once again. And like the first time, you flew down, gravity working incredible good for you. Preparing yourself for another hit, you closed your eyes, only to feel that you stopped on something worm, rising up and down. Opening your eyes with shock you realized that in fact you landed on someone, not on the floor, your head on his chest. Quickly, you pulled away, but stayed on the floor. A pair of green-green eyes stare into your blue ones. Blinking twice, you thought that it was impossible to have jade eyes like that. Your breath became a little shallow as you tried to understand something from this foreigner gaze. Well, he was stranger, you knew it was Kendall from Big Time Rush, but you didn't know him personally. Until now. He gave you an intimidating stare and you were ready to somehow react to that, but you heard a familiar voice behind your back.

"I see you met my friend K-Dog." Logan looked at you with a funny look. "And apparently you LOVE to fall to the ground."

"A damsel in distress." The 'unknown' for you boy, K-Dog as Logan called him, stood up and smiled at you. He exchanged his hand in front of you and you grabbed it without hesitation, but a curious look on your face. "Chivalry is not dead, ya know?"

"I'm _ Audeet." You gazed at this boy. He was much better looking in reality than on all this posters in Savannah's room. Actually he was higher than you, not that much higher, but you had to raised your head up to look him in the eyes. He had a sandy blonde hair and his bang hided his bushy eyebrows. You smiled to yourself, cause you thought that boy was cute.

"And I'm..." He broke your thoughts.

"Kendall Knight, I know. A fan of BTR." You awkwardly smiled at him. "Knight, chivalry and damsel in distress, great. What am I in? A freaking fairytale?" This earned a laugh from both boys.

"If you're the princess than I'm in." Another male voice filled the air and you soon spun on your heel just to find yourself standing face to face with the one and only...

"James Diamond." You sighed moving your bangs out of your eyes. "I just got here and already met ¾ of Big Time Rush boys. And in that moment Carlos should popped out of nowhere." You shook your head chuckling as soon as the last but certainly not least boy band member appeared in the front door of 2J with a hand full of corn-dogs.

"Who are you? A witch?" Kendall joked, poking you on the side.

"Let's stay by damsel in distress." You chuckled at him. "Hi Carlos!" The boy eyes landed on you. "I'm _ Audeet, Logan's newest friend. Nice to meet ya." You slightly waved at him, when suddenly he came at you with a bone crushing hug. "Well, at least he's a welcoming type." You laughed embracing him as well.

"_?" You relived yourself from Carlos and looked at Logan. "Still up for the lunch?"  
>"Yep." You're smile rose up big when an idea popped into your head. "Maybe all your band-friends could go with us?"<p>

"Great idea!" James jumped next to you, sneaking an arm around your waist. "Let's go!" He started to drag you out.

"Chill, ladies man." You laughed your melodic cackle and glanced behind your back to see the rest of the band fallowing you. You motioned them to hurry up, before James deiced to halt you to a stop. "What's wrong?" You looked at him.

"You called me a 'ladies man'?" You nodded your head.

"You are one." Kendall was the first who got to you and confirmed your words. "You're always the one who gets the girl AND stay with her how long? Two days? Three?"

"Am not!" James defended himself.

"We can check it today. Just let pass on a lunch, I still have to un-pack." Logan's face saddened. "But!" He looked at you with a small smile. "Instead of it we will go the club. I heard 'Under 21' is good and since all of you guys are 20 and rumor has it that I'm 18 the club is brilliant for us. So who's in?"

"I'm in!" James declared himself first. "You're 18?" You laughed briefly and nodded your head.

"I'm in too! ..." Carlos went on with his 's' for a little longer.

"Since they in, I'm too." Logan added. "And really, you're 18?"

"Is there something wrong with me being 18?" You raised yours hands up, shaking your head in disbelieve. "Kendall?" You sighed frustrated.

"Count me in." He smiled at all the boys and you huffed a little. "And being 18 is not a crime." He put one arm around you, like an older brother would do.

"Great..." You muttered sarcastically. _It seemed like I'm too young for any of them_, you thought. _Not that any BTR member would want to be with me._

_**That's it for now. I will post another one as soon as another 2 comments will show up. Don't forget to vote and maybe read my other stories? I think they are quite not bad. R&R.  
>Love, Vienetta.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there people! I'm sorry I didn't upload earlier and I really don't have any good excuse... So I will stay with my sorry for you. Maybe, I don't want to whine, some reviews will make me upload quicker. And still you clearly didn't decide which guy should be a main character in this little thingy. The voting poll is on my profile. Please read, review and vote. **_

When people get in to the BIG WORLD, for example becomes an actress or singer, they know that their standard life will take 180 degrees turn. It's exciting at first, but can turn into boring ritual or even hate for not having any personal space. For Big Time Rush change seemed to reach everything in their life, but not them. Sure, now there were paparazzi behind every corner or practice or harmony or concerts or meet and greet, but these four boys found something special in there for them. For Carlos it was a Swirly Slide in their room and a pool at the hotel. The pool actually was a bonus for the four of them. For Logan, there were nice aviator glasses, popping up his swagger, and unrestricted admission to go the most modern museums, libraries etc. Kendall. For him nothing particular changed. He was still same old boy, man, from Minnesota, who played hockey at his free time or spent it with his girlfriend Jo. As for James. It's really not hard to guess what was in for 'The Face'. The girls. Plenty of them. Blond, brunette, curvy or not, high or short, model or actress. And your point today was to prove him he was _**a ladies man**_. You were few minutes earlier in the club then the boys, so you decided to pick a good table. Plopping down on a fluffy violet sofa, you waited for them to come. As time passed you saw 4 familiar guys walk through the door. The first one was James and he immediately began flirting with some girl standing right next to the door.

"Ladies man." You mumbled under your nose and laughed a little.

Second one, which you spotted, was Carlos. It was impossible not to see him running to the food stand. The spike haired Logan went to dance accompanied by the nice looking brunette and the tall blond leader. The last one caught your eyes as soon as you started to make your way down the aisle making a small chats with hitting on you guys. On your way to them you strengthened your black shorts and pulled a hand thru your silky brown hair.

"Kendall?" Logan poked him in the arm bringing him back to reality. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked looking frustrated and you had to laugh at his face expression.

"Sorry man." Kendall smiled shyly. "Didn't mean to space out." You weren't close enough to hear what they were saying, so reading the mouths was a skill you thanked for.

"What were you looking at?" Logan fallowed his friend gaze. "Oh..." He frowned. "Every girl has something special about them." He smiled to himself. "You know, _ definitely knows how to make everybody in the club stop and stare at her." Kendall nodded his head in agreement. He noticed that you were slowly making your way to them, smiling apologetically to the ones that asked you for the dance. He decided to go up and meet you half way.

"Hey." You smiled at him.

"They're watching." He pointed lamely.

"I notice." You laughed. "You were watching too." He grinned.

"You kind of got my attention." He tried to explain himself, but got caught off the guard when he felt something warm on his cheek. Your lips. Your soft lips. You kissed his cheek. Such a small gesture and it caused a thrill of pleasure pierced his body and the skin on the cheek tickled. In the corner of your eyes you saw James and Carlos smiling stupidly at yours little interaction "Ugh..." Kendall uttered.

"Thanks." You smiled. "I didn't know I've got that kind of affection for boys." The blush crept on to your cheeks.

"You're welcome." He took your hand. "Come on. Everybody's waiting for us." He pulled you to the table, you were sitting earlier.

"_! I'm Camille Roberts." Camille squealed as soon as Kendall let go of your hand. "I finally met ya. Everyone wanted to dance with you. How do you do this?" She ranted barely allowed you to say something.

"I didn't do anything." You laughed loudly. "I just walked. That's it." You felt someone's gaze on you.

"Don't stare like that. You'll freak her out." James whispered to Kendall ear, but not quiet enough for you to not heard that. "Beside, here comes Jo." You tensed up as Kendall turned around and soon he saw his date walking in yours direction. You saw he tried to concentrate on her, but her sight didn't quite get to him. You chuckled a bit; of course guys' eyes were following Kendall's girl, because damn! She was looking amazingly good tonight in that mini black dress. You compared her to your plain self. That girl didn't need to put on tons of make up and some fancy clothes to look stunning, but either way she did that. On the other hand you also didn't need that much of beauty thing, but you thought you weren't that breathtakingly beautiful like her. And still Kendall was just a friend! You shouted at you inside your head. You sneaked a glance at the blond boy, who was now deeply in a conversation with James. A string of envy stabbed your heart, as you realize you never ever would have him.

"Hey Popstar." You backed your mind to Jo as she kissed Kendall's lips roughly. After a second he moved away from her and a smiled played its way on yours lips.

"Sorry." Kendall tried to smile. "You know paparazzi, reputation to hold." Total lie, you thought.  
>"Yeah..." You could tell Jo was mad. She settled herself right beside Carlos, leaving some space for her boyfriend. "Hey." She muttered to everybody else. A couple of Hi's and Hello's was heard, but you didn't say anything. Kendall looked at you and you were glaring at Jo with coldness in your eyes.<p>

"Hello _ how is Nick?" The blond actress smiled at you and you immediately recognized that smile. Low growl escaped yours lips.

"Nick what?" Kendall interrupted. "You too know echother?" He was clueless, so you slightly nodded your head.

"Oh, Hun you didn't tell them?" Your eyes laid on Jo and you gave her a hard look. "She was my best friend from my hometown. Did I mention a man stealer too?" Jo smiled unfriendly at you.

"Actually, I didn't have time for that little chit-chat." You hissed. "And I'm not the one who stole a guy. Nick was flirting with me first. THAN you throw yourself at him. And I'm not with him anymore if you really wanted to know. My parents taught me well to leave used toys for the needing girls." Your sweet, fake smile appeared on your lips. You should have known that Kendall would bring his girl. And you should have recognized her earlier.

"I don't see I'm a needing one now." Jo kissed his cheek.

"Jo." James spat her name. "Stop it." He demanded.

"Nuhuh Jamesy." She said, not taking her eyes away from her ex friend, you. "I think a friend should know everything about other friend, am I right _?"

"Does this little 'telling the truth' circle involve your dirt?" You said it somehow at peace.

"Don't be so goody two shoes."

"Am not. Just stop being fake."

"Me being fake?" She laughed and you thought your ears were going to bleed. "You're the one who's faking. What are you even doing here? No one wants you here." You looked between all of the boys as they gave you the resurging smiles, their way of telling you that they wanted you here.

"You think so...?" You smiled victoriously at Jo. "I'm here on a spring break visiting my boyfriend. We can tell them, darling." You said it turning slightly to James. "No need to hide me anymore." You smiled at him, giving him a small shove into the rib.

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat. "Sorry I didn't say anything to you guys. I met her few weeks ago when I was visiting my Mom and she so happened to be the daughter of my Mother friend and so we started to talk." He stuttered and you were so sure nobody would buy it.

"I don't believe it." Jo statement assured you that if you won't come up with something quick; the SHE-evil will once again ruin your life. Kind of reading your mind, James on the spur of the moment grabbed the sides of your head and brought your lips to his. You heard a small gasp from Logan, Camille and Carlos, a hiss from Jo, but nothing from Kendall. As James depend the kiss, you gave in into it and allowed him to nibble at your bottom lip. When the two of you unhooked form each others lips, your gaze landed on Kendall face. You didn't know why, but his face was pale white and his eyes were dull. You switched your stare to Jo, whose face expression was priceless.

"Well, that's a bomb..."


End file.
